


The Chair

by 1000014



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014





	The Chair

Multicoloured cables adorned the floor, chair and entwined around the two men in some unholy fusion of tech and nature, soft accented moans one of two noises; the other juxtaposing with a hard clank of metal against metal, as the younger doctor lashed out in pleasure at the augmented arms of the agent.

The agent who had been strapped to The Chair™.

The agent who'd gone in for a check up and friendly chat and ended up being ridden by the augsexual doctor.

Sometimes things just happen that way.

Jensen wasn't the most sexual, flirty type but he had some needs, as some people do. He never really acted on them though, loner, solitary; all words that could describe the agent. Sex wasn't something that really came his way; not that he wasn't interested IN sex, but he never thought enough about it to seek it out.

Koller wasn't particularly interested in him for his status, or anything involving a relationship, but "goddamn the augments man, hot as hell.." got the young doctor fired up. A (mainly whisky) decision was passed between them and before you could say praxis, Koller had his 'augmented god' strapped into his chair and had teased at his dick to get it to a point he could sit on.

Jensen's metallic fingers caressed over the end of the chairs armrest as the younger Aug rode him, Czech obscenities pouring from his lips. He kept touching the sarif arms, moving up to the actual flesh, and finally to his own hair, brushing it out the way, exposing his pleasured face.

The agent studied Koller. He was obviously enjoying himself. Jensen smirked to himself, enjoying the fact there was a part of him that was still him; that part was all flesh. The flesh that was now inside someone else, a pleasure he hadn't really acted upon in a long time. He enjoyed the fact this was his, no augments, no modifications, one of the only parts of the agent that was still human.

"Stop thinking. Start enjoying!" Koller managed to blurt out in between breaths.

Jensens shoulders gave a shrug.

"Did I say I wasn't?"

Koller rolled his eyes, huffing as his five fingered hand started pumping over his own erection.

The other hand found itself back on the Sarif augments.

The occasional soft grunt escaped Jensen's lips as Koller pushed himself down. He couldn't keep his cool, his hands gripping the chair now. Part of him wished they were free, so he could push Koller down, hold him down, fuck him hard. He imagined seeing that flushed face below him, yelping at every thrust.

Yet here he was, at the mercy of the doctor, smirking down at him through thick dark curls. His body tensed around Jensen as he came, laboured breaths escaping his lips as his body calmed down.

Almost reading his mind, the younger man reached over to a switch, the clasps around Jensen’s wrist springing free.

Koller looked at him, lifting his head slightly as the smirk returned.

Cold metal fingers were around kollers neck, Jensen using his body weight to throw them both to the floor, tangled cables still adorning them. Koller squealed in a strange bliss, as the hand tightened on his neck. Another hand wrapped one of the cables around the doctors wrists, causing him to laugh.

A few seconds and Jensen was back inside the doctor, thrusting hard enough to push Koller; his laughing turning to moans as Jensen hit a spot inside him every time.

Koller wrapped his legs around Jensen, as the hand round his neck squeezed again, the younger man enjoying the slight BDSM arrangement of the situation.

"Vaclav I'm gonna..."

"Do it man", he croaked from the floor.

With one final squeeze on the throat, and a deep push Jensen climaxed, filling the doctor enough to make him yelp again.

Jensen relaxed, now resting on his hands on the floor above Koller who had that smirk on his face once again.

"Man, I have been wanting you to do something like that for ages...I knew you had a dirty streak somewhere in there."

Jensen breathed out, sarcastically answering the young doctor.

”I didn’t.”


End file.
